vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steppenwolf (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Steppenwolf is the main antagonist of the movie Justice League. He is a powerful and old God of the Planet Apokolips, and one of the military leaders of the Parademons, the demons commanded by Darkseid, his superior. Many centuries before the events of the movie, he invaded Earth and confronted the Green Lanterns and the Amazons. After his return, he confronted Wonder Woman and eventually the entire Justice League in his search for the Mother Boxes, bringing with him an immense army of Parademons. After the resurrection and recovery of Superman, Steppenwolf is defeated by a combination of him and Wonder Woman and then mauled by his own Parademons, who are no longer under his control. His final fate is left unclear since it's unknown if he was transported back to Apokolips or killed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Steppenwolf Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years Classification: Antagonist; New God, End of Worlds, Warlord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Longevity, Weapon Mastery, Transmutation (With the Electro-Axe), Explosion Manipulation/Earth Manipulation, Experience in Combat, Underwater Breathing (Type 2) (Can breathe underwater, thus successfully invading Atlantis), Expert leader, Master Tactician, Expert swimmer, Magma Manipulation, Portal Creation (via Boom Tubes) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Fought the entire Justice League head-on. Capable of defeating Wonder Woman and Aquaman. Should be comparable to Doomsday). Can ignore some durability with the Electro-Axe (Can turn people into Parademons) Speed: At least Relativistic combat speed with Relativistic+ reaction speed (Fought Wonder Woman, could somewhat perceive the Flash, and could easily keep up with fighters in this caliber) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly Class Z (Superior to Wonder Woman and Aquaman) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Survived a punch from an amped Superman. Fought Wonder-Woman and Aquaman head on, being capable of defeating and resisting several blows from them. Survived a blast from Zeus's lightning.) Stamina: High (Fought the entire Justice League without tiring out. His search for the Mother Boxes lasted hours, if not days) Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: The Electro-Axe Intelligence: High (Planned the search of the Mother Boxes. Is an experienced fighter, being thousands of years old) Weaknesses: If he feels a large amount of fear, he can be attacked by his own Parademons. If his Electro Axe is broken he will lose his powers. Feats: * Fought the Justice-League head on. * Was capable of defeating Wonder Woman and Aquaman. * The Flash and Cyborg were easy victories to him. * It took the combined efforts of the Green Lanterns, Amazons, Atlanteans and Old Gods of Olympus to defeat his first invasion. * Conquered entire worlds in his bloodsoaked campaign. * Easily bested an army of Amazons on his quest to find the Mother Boxes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gods Category:Axe Users Category:Warlords Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Magma Users Category:Portal Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:New Gods Category:Tier 6